


Demons (Canceled)

by Rook_385



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Model Adrien Agreste, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protect Adrien Agreste, Protective Gabriel, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_385/pseuds/Rook_385
Summary: Ladybug and Rena Rouge has battled against the forces of hawkmoth and Chat Noir for years. It had become routine, arrive at the site of an Akuma, beat it, send Chat Noir running, fist bump. Suddenly, however, Chat Noir unleashes a new power, one that could tip the balance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain child abuse READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Chapter 1: A long night

“Has anyone said how much you look like spider-man?” a voice said with a quizzical tone.

“No, why'd you ask?” Another voice curiously answered.

“Because the way you swing around the building using you yoyo is very similar to how spiderman does it in the comics.” The first voice explained.

“Huh, never noticed,” The second voice responded, noticing the only now noting the similarities. Her thought was cut short when she saw flashing red and blue lights. she looked over her shoulder, “Look alive Rena, we’ve made it.”

Landing side by side, the two heroes analyzed the situation in front of them. Cards were littered on the ground, most of them were face down. The ones face up, however, had what looked like a greyed out image. In the center of all the cards was what seemed like a man with a red cape, purple crown, and long flowing beard. 

With a glance behind her, Ladybug noted the police barricades. “Keep an eye on him Rena, I need to ask a few questions.” She instructed, leaving her comrade only after receiving the a nod.

Making her way to the police barricade Ladybug began to converse with the nearest officer, he was tall, skinny, and had a tense look to him, “What’s going on?” 

The officer tore his gaze from the nearby Akuma and looked down at ladybug, “From everything we’ve been able to gather this akuma is able to trap people in their cards.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “How did you figure that out?”

The officer sighed before responding, “Some of our officers tried to rush him,” he began, looking over Ladybug and at the Akuma, “He began to throw cards at them, and their gone now.” the startled officer finished. 

“Ladybug watch out!” A voice screamed, causing the young hero to dive for the floor. For a moment a quick flash of light filled her vision, blinding her.

Once the flash of light had faded Ladybug got back on her feet, her gaze fixed on the Akuma, who’s gaze found hers. With a quick look over her shoulder she noticed a card where the the frightened officer had been standing. Understandably miffed about the loss of an officer the young hero took a few steps toward the Akuma.

“Set up a perimeter!” She shouted, “Keep you distance and keep civilians out of harm's way!” She ordered, finally grabbing her yoyo from her hip, she began to sprint toward the Akuma.

Dodging a volley of cards ladybug unleashed her yoyo on the Akuma, trapping his arms within the string of her weapon. 

Meanwhile, Rena Rouge closed the distance between her and the akuma, giving a quick strike to the knee, now behind the Akuma. Turning back toward the Akima Rena was about to begin her second pass when a long low whistle cut through the air. Breaking her gaze from the opponent in front of her, Ladybug’s gaze quickly found itself on a nearby rooftop quickly finding Chat Noir standing atop the roof.

“Good evening ladies,” the cat greeted with a bow.

“Chat Noir.” Rena responded with contempt.

Dropping from the roof Chat Noir grinned, “Is it too late to join the fray against you lovely ladies?” He coyly asked.

With a quick nod from her partner Rena Rouge pounced at Chat Noir, “No, it’s not too late,” she began as Chat noir dodged her first swipe, “In fact you were just in time!” The fox continued. 

She spun her body around landing a kick on the Cat's stomach causing him to fall backward. “Thanks for letting me know,” He kicked his legs into the air, bringing him back to his feet, “I didn’t want to impose.” He said quickly unleashing a flurry of swipes at the nearby fox.

Meanwhile Ladybug grabbed the purple crown, threw it to the ground, and released the now purified Akuma, “Bye bye little butterfly.” Turning her attention to Chat Noir, the young hero threw her yoyo at the villain, attempting to capture him in the invisible string.

Before she could however, Chat Noir lept into the sky and grabbed the Akuma between his index finger and thumb, quickly landing on a nearby streetlight, “You know, I could just run like I always do,” he began, green eyes flashing with excitement, “or, I could show you a magic trick.” Looking toward the Akuma he smiled, “Cataclysm.” 

Black swirls of energy surrounded his hand and Akuma, slowly corrupting it. After a few seconds the Akuma was evilized once again. Releasing the Akuma from his fingers Chat’s gaze shifted from the Akuma and toward the to stunned heroes before him, “While I would love to stay and chat I really must be going.” Grabbing his staff he fled the scene. Quickly finding himself in a small alley, staring at the palm of his suit. It wasn’t it’s regular black, it had faded to white. Gazing up at the starry night sky Chat Noir smiled, “Claws in.”

“He can do that!?” Rena yelled, hands stuck in her hair.

“Apparently he can.” Ladybug confirmed, “We can’t let that bombshell stop us however, we need to track down that akuma and fast!” Throwing her yoyo to the nearest building she began to follow the re-evilized akuma, Rena Rouge in close pursuit.

 

This was based on artwork from Miracu-Less on Tumblr. Go support them and the art they make!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Four Copains

“I hate mornings,” Marinette groaned as she pulled herself off of her bed. She quickly put on the clothes she had put out for herself the night before. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, she wore red slip-on shoes, black knee-length stockings a red dress with small black spots all around it, and a white long sleeve underdress. Twirling around a few times she smiled, grabbed her purse and made her way over to her bed.

“Tikki, it’s time to get up,” Marinette said softly. 

“I don’t wanna.” Tikki sighed, sweet tone making Marinette’s smile grow. 

“You need to Tikki, I need your luck to rub off on me, I have a test today,” Marinette said with slight desperation in her voice.

Tikki smiled, “Okay Marinette, I’ll get up.” Floating off the bed the Kawami hugged Marinette's cheek and flew into her purse, “Time to start the day!” The tiny god cheered. Marinette Laughed to herself and made her way to her stairway, Tikki was right, it was time to start the day. 

As Marinette left the bakery her mind reflected back to the night prior. Chat Noir had corrupted an Akuma, since when could he do that? All it did was ensure Rena’s theory of Chat Noir and Hawkmoth being allies. Chat Noir had a history in aiding Akuma’s during battles for almost a year now, at first it seemed as though he wanted the miraculous for his own reasons but as the number of Akuma increased it had become increasingly clear that Chat and Hawkmoth had allied. They both wanted the Ladybug Miraculous and they were going to try and get it no matter what, even help each other. 

Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning her head the girls gaze met a familiar face, “Hey girl! How’s it going?” 

“Not to bad, how about you Alya?” Marinette replied, completely turning her body toward her friend. Alya wore a black beret atop her head, a black long sleeve shirt that stopped halfway down her forearms, a white skirt, and black thigh high stockings with a pair of white shoes. 

“Not to bad,” Alya began before she let out a large yawn and stretched her arms out, “Just tired from last night.”

Marinette tilted her head, “What happened last night?”

Alya smiled at her friend, “The Akuma attack had me up.”

Marinette let out a large yawn, “I know that feeling.”

Finding themselves inside their classroom, the two girls made their way toward their seats. Soon after the two girls entered the classroom the forms of Adrien and Nino entered through the threshold as well. Nino wore his signature hat and headphones but had a green Jagged Stone shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black running shoes. Adrien, on the other hand, wore a white and blue striped T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with white and blue old school shoes. 

“Morning girls!” Adrien greeted with a yawn. 

“Morning mister sunshine boy!,” Alya replied with an equal yawn.

“Nice beret.” Nino greeted with a grin.

“Nice hat.” Alya returned with a smile.

Meanwhile, Marinette’s gaze fell upon Adrien’s arm. It was resting on his desk as he watched Alya and Nino talk to one another. Marinette, on the other hand, had noticed something new on his arm. A bruise, and a large one at that. How did he get it? She wondered. He wasn’t anywhere near the Akuma battle last night, was he? Her mind asked, slowly moving toward the panic button. Shaking her head slightly Marinette began to worry a little less.

“What’s with the bruise Adrien.” Marinette began, gesturing towards his arm. “It wasn’t there on Friday.”

Adrien grinned as he met Marinette’s gaze, “You’re right about it not being here on friday.”

Marinette frowned slightly, “You’re not answering my question.”

Adrien smile grew larger as he looked toward Alya and Nino, “During one of the photoshoots over the weekend I pulled a Marinette and fell down the stairs.”

“Oh my God!” Alya bellowed, laughter flowing out from her mouth, “Pulled a Marinette!” her laughter grew larger, catching the attention of a few nearby students.

“Whoa dude, you okay?” Nino asked, worry clear in his tone.

Adrien just waved them off, “It’s fine, you don’t need to worry!”

“What about the next photoshoot?” Alya began, raising an eyebrow at the model. “Will you father allow you to do photoshoots with that bad of a bruised arm?”

Adrien stiffened at the mention of his father and shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing a lot of makeup can’t fix.” 

Marinette opened to speak when another voice cut in, “You four!” The voice began with a stern tone, catching the groups attention. 

Ms. Bustier shook her head, “Class has started, pay attention please.”

“Sorry, Ms. Bustier.” The four apologized.

“It’s okay you four, just pay more attention next time.” Ms. Bustier spoke with a kind tone. 

Turning her attention to the rest of the class she settled against the front of her desk, “As you all know finals week is fast approaching.” A wave of groans swept through the classroom, with a huff the teacher continued, “For the next two weeks we will be studying and reviewing for your final.” As Ms. Bustier continued her speech about finals Marinette's mind shot back to Chat Noir. 

Alya watched Marinette with increasing attention, something was messing with her friend. Shaking her head she pulled he attention to the board if she was going to help her friend the best way she could would be to take the notes for her while her brain wandered off, a smile pulled at Alya’s lips. Marinette never changed, no matter if it was love, excitement, fashion or something else her brain wouldn’t allow her to focus on anything else.

As the day rolled by Marinette had been able to push Chat Noir out of her head long enough to absorb some information her teachers said. Alya couldn’t help but giggle whenever her friend snapped back into the real world and jumped at the amount of information she hadn’t kept up with.

By the time Lunch came around Alya had several questions. She grabbed her backpack and joined Marinette on their trek to the courtyard of the school.

Sitting down next to Marinette Alya adjusted her glasses and began, “What’s been messing with you all day, you’re daydreaming more than you do when you stare at the back of Adrien’s head.”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak when another voice stole her thunder, “What about the back of my head?”

Turning to the voice Alya was met by Adrien’s kind gaze. With a quick glance toward her friend Alya smiled, “She was just telling me how good your hair was today.” 

Marinette ‘meeped’ in response, a blush began to grow on her cheeks, “Alya!” The baker cried.

Adrien laughed, “Thanks for the complement Marinette.” Sitting down next to the girl he smiled, “If it makes you feel any better, I think your hair looks good today too!”

Marinette’s cheeks blushed even more, “tha- Thank you, Adrien.” Turning her body for a moment she rummaged through her lunch before turning back to the kind model, holding up a blueberry muffin she smiled, “Muffin?”

Adrien smiled, “Don’t mind if I do.” Taking the muffin out of Marinette's hand he inhaled it, making Marinette giggle in surprise. Watching the two and their antics Alya and Nino smiled at one another before exchanging lunches and laughing at themselves. 

~~~~~

“Adrien, your father wants to speak with you.” Nathalie rehearsed voice informed.

“In his office?” Adrien said with a quizzical tone.

“No.” Nathalie began, gaze moving up from her computer, “In his sewing room.”

Putting the pieces together Adrien managed a faint, “Oh.”

Setting his bag beside the door, Adrien made his way to the painting of his mother. Pressing the pressure plates in the painting Adrien began to descend. The blonde’s mind began to race, what could he want with me? His mind began, to race even further. I thought he had already lectured me yesterday!?

Darkness blocked his vision as he entered his father's lair. White butterflies gently flapping their wings, prepared for their master to choose his next victim. Stepping out from the lift the butterflies slowly moved away from the model and their master.

“Adrien.” Hawkmoth greeted with a calculated tone, “Welcome back, how was school?”

Adrien crossed his arms, “You wanted to see me father?” he took a step towards the supervillain, “you wouldn’t have summoned me here if you wanted to ‘chat’ with me.”

Hawkmoth turned his head, gaze meeting Adrien’s, “How was your day, Adrien.” He repeated.

“Finals week is approaching, most of my classmates are stressing out.” Adrien huffed, slumping his shoulders. Completely turning his body toward his son Hawkmoth made his way to him, Akuma moving out of his path as he did. 

“Thank you, Adrien.” He put his hands of the model’s shoulders, “I need you to keep telling me information on the student body so that we can defeat Ladybug.”

Adrien’s gaze fell to the floor, “Yes father.”

“Now go,” his father began, turning away from his son and walking toward his previous position.

Walking back into the circle Adrien prepared to descend when an Idea flew to the forefront of his mind, “Father, can I make a study group to help my friends with the finale?”

“Wouldn’t that be counterintuitive?” Hawkmoth asked with an even tone.

“Please father! This is a senior year, if we don’t do good in our classes then we could get rejected from colleges!” 

Hawkmoth sighed, “You know the material don’t you?” 

“I do but they don’t, I owe them,” He was cut off when his father turned his body sending wave after wave of Akuma fluttering in the room.

“Nothing! You Owe Them Nothing!” He put emphasis on each word, “Your friend Nino is a hopeless boy who can’t even be formal for one moment!” 

“He means well!” Adrien interjected.

Shrugging off his son's comments, Hawkmoth continued his crusade, “That Cesaire girl is nothing more than a starving reporter! I wouldn’t trust her in my house for a second!” Adrien opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his father's seemingly endless rant, “The only one who I would even consider you hanging out with would be that Dupain-Cheng girl!”

Adrien simply looked to the floor, “Have a good day father.” He said meekly. Turning toward the lift he began to descend once more, this time, however, a smile graced his face.


	3. Not an Update

Hello people!

This is for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of any one of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions. While I had fun writing them in the past times have changed and I’ve decided to leave the fandom. 

I thought long and hard when it came to this decision, almost for a whole month in fact. My decision ultimately came down to two factors.

My interest & Enjoyment of the show: As time had gone on my enjoyment in the show got to a point where I stopped watching, my interest mirrored that I found myself leaving the fandom and already turing to other fandoms such as MHA, RWBY and others.  
The fun of writing: When I write I try to enjoy what I am doing, but as it came to the later chapters of all my stories I found myself not enjoying what I was doing. It’s just not fun for me to write for the ML community anymore. 

I know that a lot of you came from stories such as ‘Bronze Fox’ ‘Shuffle’ and ‘Demons’ I hope that you don’t hate me for this sudden update, but i’ll never forget the growth I had when writing these stories.

Thanks for Everything,  
Rook_385

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think, or any questions you have!! This was based on artwork from Miracu-Less on Tumblr. Go support them and the art they make!


End file.
